Fates Intertwined: The Zodiac Edition
by lexlovesya
Summary: There's more to the Legend of the Zodiac than most people know. That's because it's a part of the curse, and the Sohmas will do anything to keep it, and other things, a secret. Ayumi Sohma wants nothing more than to end her family's curse, but in order for that to happen she needs to find the one person who's fate was meant to be tied to hers. Rewrite of The Zodiac Angels.
1. Prologue Part One

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

_Prologue: Part One_

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away there lived a prince. His mother had died when he was young, his father was away defending the kingdom, all his sisters were married, and his older brother was too busy running the kingdom in their father's place. The prince's only friend was his loyal servant boy, and in time the two became closer than brothers. Yet the prince was still lonely.

'My Lord, Prince Keiji, I can not bare to see you so sad.' The servant boy kneeled in front of his friend. 'Please tell me what it is that will make you happy, and I'll be sure to do it.' Keiji thought for a moment before smiling.

'Akio, I wish you to bring more servants here, that they will provide me company.' So Akio found more servants and brought them to the prince's chambers, where a grand feast had been set up. The servants rejoiced and made merry with the prince, who was glad for his new friends. Including Akio, he now had thirteen companions, and for the next month he would host a feast for them every night. Keiji grew to love them almost as much as he loved the servant boy and wished no harm to ever befall them, so he went to request something of his brother.

'My Lord, Prince Kiyoshi, before I met these servants I was very lonely, and I now care for them so that if any misfortune befell them, I would die of a broken heart. I ask thee, dear brother, to provide protection for them.' The prince's brother smiled, and pulled him into an embrace.

'My dear Keiji, I have seen the sadness that once shrouded your eyes, and now that it is lifted I wish it never to return. For each of your servants I will provide a knight as their guardian, and I will protect the servant boy Akio who was your first friend and whom you love like a brother.' The knights and the servants soon became very close to one another, and for a while the people lived happily. Then one day Akio found a strange girl collapsed at his door, as if she'd been trying to seek his help. He immediately brought her inside, and laid her on his bed. He didn't leave her side the entire day, and the prince and his brother eventually went to check on him. As soon as both laid eyes on the girl they became infatuated by her.

'Who is this maiden?' Keiji asked, but the Akio only shrugged.

'I know not. I found her at my doorstep, and brought her inside. She has been asleep all day.' Kiyoshi kneeled at her side, gently placing his hand on her forehead. The girl awoke immediately.

'Are you the ruler of this kingdom?' She asked him in a voice like silk, and all the eldest prince could do was stare.

'Yes he is.' Keiji smiled at her. 'And who might you be?'

'I am Akari, and I come from the northern village. I bring terrible news; King Hiroshi has fallen.' Akari explained how the king had won the battle against the northern invaders, but died from an infection of his wound. His last request had been for Akari to travel to the kingdom, and tell his sons about his fate. 'Your father was a great man. You should be proud.'

'Keiji, Akio. See to it that Akari is properly taken care of.' Kiyoshi said as he stood up then left the room.

'Is he going to be alright?' Akari asked as she watched him leave.

'In time, his pain will fade. Come, lets get you settled.' Keiji took the girls hand and brought her to the castle. Over the next few months, Akari spent much time with both princes, and Keiji fell in love with her. He was even planning on asking her to marry him, but for some reason Akio advised him against it.

'You do not know her heart. Suppose she loves another?'

'Akio is there something you're not telling me?'

'No my lord.'

'Then please tell me where I can find her.' After a moments hesitation, Akio sighed and gave in.

'She is in the garden with your brother, but,'

'Thank you Akio!' Keiji called behind him a he ran off to the rose garden, all the while planning what he would say. However, the sight that awaited him broke his heart.

'Akari,I love you with all my heart, and I don't know what i would do without you. Please, become my bride.' Kiyoshi asked as he held the girls hand.

'Oh Kiyoshi. Of course I'll marry you.' Akari threw herself into the prince's arms, and the two shared a passionate kiss. At that moment, Keiji's heart grew cold, and he stormed off to his room, but not without summoning his thirteen servants and their guardians.

'Who knew that my brother and Akari were in love?' He asked angrily, and when no one, not even Akio, met his gaze he had his answer. 'So you all knew. Alright better question, why didn't any of you tell me?'

'My lord, we didn't want to hurt thought-'

'Get out.' Keiji mumbled.

'Pardon?'

'Get OUT! GET OUT! OUT I SAY! LEAVE!' The prince ran them all from his room, then began to weep. 'Why? Akari, Kiyoshi, how could you betray me so?'That night, Keiji left the kingdom on horseback, traveling to the land of his family's enemy. He knew the Akiyama clan was familiar with black magic, and he would need their help to seek his revenge. After several days of travel, he reached his destination, and met with the head of the Akiyama family.

'So you wish to curse those who betrayed you, yes?' The old man asked.

'Yes I do. Can you help me?'

'I believe so, but I have to warn you, every thing comes with a price. Are you sure you are willing to pay that price?'

'Yes. I am.'

'Then hold out your arm.' Keiji did as he was told, wincing as the man cut him and himself. 'Ishvan tu mon cur vu fre des vous is vit!'He chanted, and the blade grew red. 'This blade now has a thirst for blood, anyone who is cut by it will bleed on it until it is full. Here.'

'That is the curse?'

'No. This is but a result of creating the curse. Now, name those who have betrayed you most.'

'Kiyoshi, Akari, and Akio.'

'Ah your brother. Very well, those three now bare the worst of your curse. Are you prepared to seal it?'

'Yes.'

'Remember, you agreed. Ishvan tu mon cur vu fre des vous is vit. Van vere nit san gou ret mont.' Suddenly, a piercing pain shot through the prince's body, and he collapsed, starting to cough blood.

'What...did..you...'

'It is your price, young prince. In exchange for my services, you too will be cursed, along with every other generation of your family to come, until the curse is broken. You will suffer the most, that is always the price of a curse placed on one's kin. Farewell, young prince. You won't live for much longer.' And the old man was right. Keiji died there, alone, tears of regret streaming down his face." Nine year old Ayumi Sohm wiped away her tears as she finished telling the story to her younger cousins Momiji and Hatsuharu.

"Good story." Haru said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"NO IT'S NOT! That story was so sad." Momiji wiped away his tears. "The main character dies and his family is cursed!"

"Wow. That's super depressing. What goes on in that little head of yours?" her older cousin Shigure said as he messed up her hair.

"Owie! Gure-nii cut it out! Tori-nii help me!"

"Shigure, leave her alone." Hatori Sohma smacked a newspaper on the back of his cousin's head.

{LATER THAT DAY}

"And then I woke up." Ayumi sighed as she finished telling the story for the second time that day, this time to her cousin Yuki.

"That was so sad. And you dreamt that?"

"Yeah, crazy huh?"

"Definitely." Yuki coughed, and Ayumi grabbed his hand immediately.

"Are you okay Yuki-nii? It's not another attack is it?"

"No, it's just a cough." Yuki laughed. "You worry too much."

"I'm sorry, I just get scared. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you."

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere Ayumi." Yuki said as he pulled his cousin into a hug.

_I wish I could tell you about seeing Kana, and that boy, in my dream._ Ayumi sighed as she cuddled into her cousin.

**Hello new and old readers! This story is my rewrite of the Zodiac Angels, and I hope you like it so far! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up for you guys tomorrow! Thanks for reading and leave me a review, bye!**


	2. Prologue Part Two

**Bonjour FanFictioners! I have returned with another chapter! Thanks to anyone who read this so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FRUITS BASKET!**

_Prologue: Part Two_

_(Three Years Later)_

"Kyo-Nii!" Ayumi giggled. "Put me down!"

"Only if you admit that I won." Her orange haired cousin continued to walk with her draped over his shoulder.

"Okay you won."

"Alright." Kyo smiled as he put the smaller girl down.

"But it was only because I let you!" Ayumi shrieked as she ran away from him. Kyo chased her all the way to the garden that hardly anyone went anymore. The two had made it their secret hideout, and had been coming since they were about seven. Ayumi reached it first, coughing as she leaned against a tree.

"Yumi-Chan?" Kyo asked as he walked up next to her.

"I-I'm okay." She gasped before pulling out her inhaler.

"What's the matter? Your asthma isn't normally this bad."

"I-I d-don't know what you're talking a-about."

"Ayumi you've used your inhaler at least three times today. What's going on?" Ayumi sighed, slowly sitting down.

"The doctors say that my asthma's gotten worse."

"Worse how?" Kyo sat down next to her.

"They say I have a lot of scarred tissue in my lungs, and they can't do anything about it here." Ayumi laid her head on his shoulder. "But there's a clinic in America that can help me..."

"So you're going to America?" He asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah." The two sat silently for a few moments, watching a butterfly land on one of the flowers.

"When are you leaving?" Kyo broke the silence, playing with a strand of Ayumi's hair.

"Three days."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I have no idea, but they said at least a year."

"A _year?_ You'll really be gone for a year?"

"Or longer." Ayumi added with a sigh. "They say it depends on how well I respond to treatment."

"Oh... I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too."

(Three Days Later)

"Akito? You wanted to see me?" Ayumi asked as she walked into his room.

"Yes. Come sit with me." He patted the windowsill. Ayumi sat next to him and looked outside, noticing how the cherry blossoms danced to the ground. "You're going away for a long time Ayumi."

"I know."

"Shigure tells me you don't want to go."

"That's right. I'd rather stay."

"So you'd rather die?"

"...Who said anything about dying?"

"Your doctors. That's why they want you to leave a soon as possible. I heard hatori's father discussing it with your grandparents. Apparently, if you don't go to America for treatment, you will die. Do you still want to stay?" Ayumi looked at her older cousin, and saw the intense desperation hidden behind his smirk. Growing up by his side had given her the ability to see behind the mask he put on for everyone else. She smiled at him, gently taking his hand.

"Yes I do still want to stay, because I don't want to leave anyone behind, but I'll go willingly. You wanna know why?"

"I couldn't possibly care less why." He said, causing Ayumi to giggle at him.

"I'll tell you anyways. It's because I know you want me to go. Despite how you're acting… And because I don't really have a choice now do I?"

"I suppose not. Well, you'd better get going then." He said going back to looking out the window, his shoulders more relaxed. Ayumi smiled before wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you Aki-Nii, and I'll come back as soon as I can."

(One Week Later)

Kyo sat in class next to the now empty seat that once belonged to Ayumi. She'd only been gone for a week, but the cat already missed her like crazy. All of the members of the zodiac did. Walking to school this morning, everyone had been completely silent, obviously feeling the loss of their cousin and friend.

Kyo looked up as the door to the classroom opened, revealing a girl with long raven hair and violet eyes.

"Class, this is our new transfer student, Sasigawa Kai. She comes all the way from America, and I hope you will all treat her kindly. Sasigawa-San, you can take the empty seat next to Sohma-Kun." The girl bowed before taking Ayumi's old seat. Kyo watched her from the corner of his eye, feeling as if he'd met her before. He knew that somehow, his life was going to be changed by this girl, for better or worse.

**That is all for today! Tomorrow I will have another chapter, I promise! On the cover is Ayumi, drawn by me. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to anyone who has read this so far!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket, this wouldn't be a fanfiction now would it?**

_Chapter 1: More to the Zodiac Curse_

_(Three Years Later)_

**Kai's POV: **"Hey Kyo!" Kai called after the orange haired boy. He turned around just in time to block her punch, striking his own attack in the process. The two continued to spar for the next ten minutes, neither able to actually get a hit.

"Are you too really at that again?" Kagura pouted as she came up behind them.

"Yeah. It's kind of tradition by now." Kai answered, flipping out of Kyo's reach. The two had been friends for the past three years, and fighting was kind of their thing. It wasn't at all like when Kyo fought Yuki, because all of the anger was missing. He was a much better fighter when his thoughts weren't blocked by his rage. Maybe if he learned to control himself he really could defeat the silver haired boy. Just not now.

{TIME SKIP}

Kai sat in her office at home, browsing through a few security videos and medical files of her family's business partner instead of doing her homework. One name in particular stood out: Kana Nightingale. _No, it couldn't be._ Kai immediately began pulling up all the files she could find about her, confirming it was who she thought. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed the one number she tried to avoid.

"Hello Father. I have a request."

_(Four Months Later)_

**Tohru's POV:**Tohru Honda woke up in her room and smiled to herself. It was only yesterday that Yuki and Kyo Sohma had come to her grandfather's house and took her home with them. _I should never have left in the first place. This is our home now Mom._ Tohru thought as she looked at her mother's picture. _Well I'd better get breakfast started for everyone._

{MAGICAL TIME SKIP}

"This food was absolutely marvelous Tohru, as to be expected." Shigure Sohma said as he cleaned of his plate.

"What do you want from her now?" Kyo glared at his older cousin.

"Yes Shigure, what is it you want from Honda-San?" Yuki added in a calm voice.

"Can't I compliment someone without wanting something in return?" Shigure asked in an innocent voice.

"No." Both boys responded.

"Tohru! Yuki and Kyo have no faith in me!"

"DON'T GO CRYING TO HER!"

"You _are _supposed to be the adult Shigure, now what is it you want?"

"Well it isn't really something I want, more like something that's already been planned."

"What do you mean Shigure-Kun?" Tohru asked as she began to pile up the dishes.

"Since you will be staying with us a bit more permanently, and it isn't right for a young lady to be living alone with three strange men, I've decided that another girl should live with us. Now before you say anything Yuki and Kyo she will be a part of the Zodiac, and so…"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU INVITE KAGURA TO LIVE WITH US!" Kyo yelled.

"For once I agree with the cat." Yuki said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who said anything about Kagura? I was talking about Ayumi-Chan." Yuki and Kyo were both speechless. Tohru looked back and forth between the boys before awkwardly trying to break the silence.

"Ummm…" she was interrupted by Yuki.

"She's really back?"

"Why didn't anyone tell us dammit?!" Kyo clenched his fist.

"She came back last month, and was in pretty bad shape. Only Hatori and Akito knew about it, and that was probably for the best. Everyone would have gone to visit her, and she would have never gotten any rest."

"Who- who is Ayumi-Chan?" Tohru finally managed to ask.

"I am." Came a voice from the door. A girl with light brown hair and chocolate colored eyes smiled cheerfully from the door. She wore a light pink dress that matched the color of her lips, she bowed her head before speaking. "You must be Tohru Honda. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ayumi Sohma and I am an angel of the Chinese Zodiac."

"I thought you were coming tonight Ayumi. I barely told everyone about you staying here." Shigure said as he walked towards the girl. Her smile grew as she immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"No way could I wait that long to see you Gure-nii!" She exclaimed in a sweet voice. After breaking the embrace she looked at Yuki and Kyo. "I couldn't stay away from my Yuki-nii and Kyo-nii either." She hugged the boys as well. Ayumi turned her attention to the confused Tohru. "I take it you haven't explained the rest of the Legend to her? Poor Honda-San deserves an explanation, don't you think?"

"Right as always, Ayumi." Shigure poked her nose before taking his seat. "Now Tohru you already know the first part of the Legend of the Zodiac. Now it's time for you to know the rest of the story, the part that is only told among the cursed Sohma's, and those who know about the curse." He cleared his throat before continuing. "It is said that after all the animals had eaten their fill, God presented each of them with a gift. That gift was a guardian angel, someone who would protect them no matter what." Shigure placed his hand on Ayumi's shoulder with a smile.

"Each animal was united with the angel through a sacred bound that would keep them together forever. All of the guardians and animals were very happy, except the angel that had been meant for the cat, as he was expected to show up. The angel had already befriended the cat and loved him very much, so after everyone was paired up, this angel got on her knees and begged God to allow her to be with her friend. Moved very much by her loyalty, God consented, but the angel would not be allowed back in his home if she left. Although it pained her to leave her family and friends behind, the angel agreed, and left immediately to join the cat." Shigure gave a big sigh and looked at Tohru, who was crying.

_That's so sad!_ She thought. _All the angel wanted was to be with the one she loved, but she had to give up so much for him!_

"The Head Angel, who was God's guardian," Shigure added on after a moment of silence. "Wept for Angel of the Cat, for all the angels had been made from her feathers, and felt like children to asked God to reconsider, for she could not bare to lose one of her children, but he said that there was nothing he could do, because the cat's angel had made her own decision. The Head Angel accepted this, and plucked from her wing a single feather which she crushed and blew to the wind, whispering these words, 'All of you who came from me, and who I love dearly, even if you are lost, as long as I love you and you love me, we shall one day be reunited. All of you animals, who my angels love, if you somehow get lost, as long as you love them and they love you, you shall be reunited again someday.'"

"Is Sohma-Chan the Head of the Angels?" A teary Tohru asked as she wiped her eyes. Ayumi smiled at her gently before shaking her head.

"No I'm not, and I'd prefer it if you called me by my first name."

"Ayumi is the Angel of the Dog." Shigure added.

"Oh so Ayumi-Chan is your angel! Umm, how can you tell?"

"Well the first time a Zodiac member comes in contact with their angel, a mark appears on the angel's back, showing that the two have bonded." Shigure explained.

"On my back is a small mark that looks like a pawprint." Ayumi turned around and pointed to a spot right below her left shoulder. "See?"

"It's so cute Ayumi-Chan!"

"Thank you, I guess."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying thank you, seeing as how it's my mark on you- OW!"

"Why is it everything that comes out of your mouth sounds so perverted?!" Kyo punched Shigure before storming off, Ayumi trailing after him.

**Ayumi's POV:** Ayumi followed Kyo to the roof and sat next to him. "What's wrong Kyo-Nii? "

"What's wrong is that disgusting pervert who feels the need to sexually harass every girl he comes in contact with."

"Okay… Now tell me what's really wrong." After a moment of shock Kyo sighed and leaned back on his hands.

"Shishou said you could've come back two years ago."

"Sensei was right."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Why do you think?" Kyo let out a breath of frustration.

"Did you really spend all that time looking for them?"

"Did you really disappear for three months so you could train in the mountains to try to beat yuki?" Kyo's surprise caused Ayumi to smirk in victory. "That's right. I know things."

"Whatever that's different. It was something I needed to do."

"And finding them is something I need to do. I especially need to find her, Kyo. I just know she can help me reveal some of the secrets this family is keeping."

Ayumi, what makes you so certain that finding out the complete truth is such a good idea? What if you learn something you wish you hadn't?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take if it means ending this thing once and for all."

{TIME SKIIIIIIIP!}

**Tohru's POV:** "You look so cute in your uniform Ayumi-Chan!" Tohru gushed to the shorter girl.

"I think it looks better on you Tohru-Chan." Ayumi smiled as she tugged on one of her pigtails. It had only been a week, but the two girls had already grown very close. "Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan are meeting us at school right?" she had met the Tohru's friends when they'd spent the night, and hit it off with them right away.

"Mm hmm. Let's go downstairs so I can make breakfast for everyone."

"Okay." Ayumi took Tohru's hand and together they made their way to the kitchen. _Ayumi-Chan is so small, she reminds me of a little doll. It's hard to believe she's my age especially since she refers to Sohma-Kun and Kyo-Kun as her big brothers._

"Good morning Shigure-Kun."

"Good morning Gure-Nii!" Ayumi said as she embraced the novelist.

"Good morning Ayumi. All ready for your first day of school I see. You look so adorable in your uniform!"

"DON'T BE SUCH A PERVERT!" Kyo yelled as he came downstairs. "SHE'S YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL DAMMIT!" _Oh no! Kyo-Kun is angry again!_ Tohru thought worriedly.

"Good morning Kyo-Nii!" Ayumi sang then tackled Kyo and enveloped him in an embrace.

"Hey! Get off me! Why do you have to be so goddamn happy all the time?" Kyo said but he was smiling._ I'm so glad Ayumi can get him to smile like that._ Tohru thought as she smiled too.

"Do you all really have to be so loud in the morning?" Yuki sighed as he joined the rest of them.

"Good morning Sohma-Kun! You're up late this morning." Tohru said as she placed a plate in front of the sleepy boy.

"Should I wake you up next time Yuki-nii?"

"No Ayumi. The last time I asked you to wake me up you did it by jumping on me and saying 'We have to go to Candy Mountain.'"

"Yeah, good times." Ayumi smiled, earning a playful punch from the silver haired boy. After breakfast Ayumi rounded everyone up and pushed them out the doors. "C'mon we're going to be late!"

"What the hell are you talking about? School doesn't start for an hour." Kyo said before punching her on the head.

"Oww! I know but I want to get there as soon as possible!"

"Then why didn't you just say that?" Yuki sighed.

"Maybe she didn't want to, you damn rat." The two boys then proceeded to argue as per usual, accompanied by the giggles of an entertained angel.

_Today is going to be very… interesting._ Tohru thought as she held hands with Ayumi.

{SKIPPING THROUGH TIME MAGICALLY}

Ayumi sat in her desk as everyone crowded around her with a slight blush on her face. Whenever someone would ask her a question she would stare at the desk and answer them with as few words as possible.

"Is it me or is this kind of like what happened when Orange Top came?" Uo asked.

"Yes only instead of mostly girls it's mostly boys and Ayumi isn't jumping out a window or attacking anyone." Hana confirmed. _Poor Ayumi-Chan looks so uncomfortable. Maybe we should do something._

"Hey Yuki-Kun is it true?" One of the boys in class asked the "prince."

"Is what true?"

"You know the rumor that Ayumi is actually a princess and the two of you are engaged?" Yuki seemed rather annoyed by this question, but spoke smoothly and calmly.

"Let me shut that rumor down immediately. Ayumi is neither a princess nor my fiancée. In fact , I see her as my little sister and care for her in that way very much." As soon as Yuki spoke these words the girls from the Prince Yuki club immediately began to push people away from Ayumi.

"Move it! Can't you see you're making Princess Ayumi uncomfortable?"

"P-princess?"Ayumi managed to stutter. One of the girls turned to her with a large smile.

"But of course! You are like Prince Yuki's little sister and are therefore a princess!"

"Huh?" Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Ayumi and Uo all said at once.

{MAGICAL TIME SKIP! AGAIN!}

**Ayumi's POV:** "Is this how you feel everyday Yuki-Nii?" Ayumi asked the boy as they walked home.

"What do you mean Ayumi?"

"I mean with the whole Prince Yuki thing. It's so exhausting and I think that twenty girls referred to me as 'princess' in less than an hour. That and all the boys kept staring at me."

"Do you think they'll start a 'Princess Ayumi' club?" Tohru asked. _If they do I just might have to kill myself._

"I don't know why they would, she's just Ayumi." Kyo said as they reached the house. _Jeez Kyo-Nii, I think you're special too. Thanks for the encouragement! _

"So Ayumi how was your day? Anything exciting happen?"Shigure, who had been waiting for them, asked the girl.

"I was made Princess, does that count as exciting?" Ayumi sighed and then went upstairs to change. She was so tired of being liked just because she was pretty or related to someone cool._ In about a month none of them will still want to be my friend._ _Not after my newness wears off_. _Why must everyone be so superficial. _She thought as she pulled out her iPod. She chose a song, plugged the music player into her stereo, and began to dance.

_Tatoe…owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo (Even if…the endless sorrow steals you away)_

_Hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte (Tell me that there's no such thing as our hearts separating here)_

_Kakeyotta senaka ni toikakeru asu ga donna katachi de mo (No matter what shape tomorrow is when I ask your back that I ran up to)_

_Yuruga nakatta no wa mou shinjiru koto o wasureta kunakatta kara (I didn't waver, because I didn't want to forget about believing anymore)_

_Me o sorasu kuse mo aimai na kaitou mo waraenu uso mo (The habit of averting my eyes, ambiguous replies, and lies I can't laugh at-)_

_Tonari ni inakereba imi sae nijinde yuku (If you're not next to me, than even their meanings will blot through me)_

_Tatoe…owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo (Even if…the endless sorrow steals you away)_

_Hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte (Tell me that there's no such thing as our hearts separating here)_

_Toosugita kono kyori o umeru kotoba ga mitsukaranai (Words for filling our distance that was too long aren't found)_

_Sugisaru kisetsu no naka de oitsukenaku naru koto mo shitteta yo (Within the passing seasons, I knew I wouldn't be able to catch up with you)_

_Omoidasu yori mo wasurerarenai hibi to ieta kara (Because I could say the days are more unforgettable than recalling them)_

_Mou kore ijou ga nakute mo uketomereru (Even if there will no longer be any more than this, I can accept them)_

_Douka modoru koto no nai toki ni namida o nagasanaide (Please don't shed tears when I don't return)_

_Wasurete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte kureru nara (If you'll tell me that there's no such thing as our hearts forgetting here)_

_Ushinai de shitta futari no asu ni anata ga naiteru (In our tomorrow we learned of through loss, you're crying)_

_Yatto mireta sugao ni wa mou furerarenai (I could finally see your bare face, yet I can't touch it anymore)_

_Tatoe…owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo (Even if…the endless sorrow steals you away)_

_Wasurenaide "sayonara" ga uso to omoeta hibi o (Don't forget about the days when you thought "Goodbye" was a lie)_

_Hitorikiri de mita sora mo surechigau naka de mita yume mo (The sky you saw all alone and the dreams you had while we passed each other by-)_

_Ano hi no mama nani mo kawarazu (They remain as they were on that day, nothing is changing)_

_Anata no naka de ima mo zutto… (Inside of you now and forever…)_

When Ayumi finished she was breathing hard and was surprised to hear clapping from behind her. When she turned around she saw Tohru.

"I didn't know you could dance like that!"

"It's not really anything special. I've been dancing since I was 5 when I learned I had no musical ability. Seriously I can't sing or play any kind of instrument."

"You look so beautiful when you dance though! I can't picture you doing anything else."

"Thank you Tohru-Chan. So what's your hidden talent?"

"Me? I don't really have any kind of talent."

"I don't believe that. In fact now my mission is to find your talent. I hope you realize what you just got yourself into."

"Ummm… should I be worried?"

"…Possibly. How do you feel about chainsaws?"

**And that is all for now! Possibly more tomorrow! The song is Shiver by the Gazette. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hi! I bring to you a new chapter! I hope you like it!**

_Chapter 2: Family Ties_

**Ayumi's POV: **"I don't see what the problem is." Ayumi pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Ayumi, you tried ordering three chainsaws over the phone. You are not getting your debt card back."

"But Gure-Nii, how else am I supposed to find out what Tohru-Chan's talent is?"

"I don't think her talent involves chainsaws."

"Okay... What about tigers?"

"AYUMI!"

"Oh alright fine!" Ayumi sighed. "I'll find a boring talent for Tohru-Chan. You chose today of all days to act like a responsible adult."

"What do you mean? I'm always responsible. Now if you'd excuse me, my editor will be here any moment, and I need to make sure she can't find me."

"That poor woman. You're going to be the death of her." Ayumi shook her head before leaving the office.

"What were you doing in there?" Kyo asked as she closed the door.

"Talking to Gure-Nii. Apparently I'm not allowed to buy chainsaws."

"...I'm not even gonna ask." The orange haired boy said before heading downstairs.

"That's probably for the best." Ayumi trailed after him.

{TIME SKIP!}

Ayumi sat in her desk and listened to everyone give ideas for the Cultural Festival next month. Actually, she listened as someone would give an idea, and then someone in the Prince Yuki Fan Club would shoot it down, and it was starting to get on her nerves. When some girl suggested they do a rice ball stand, and the PY girls rejected it, Ayumi finally snapped.

"Just shut the hell up!" She yelled, causing everyone to look at her in surprise. Her bangs covered her eyes, and a dark aura surrounded her. "Just because someone gives an idea and Yuki likes it doesn't MEAN YOU HAVE TO SHOOT IT DOWN, DAMMIT! STOP ACTING SO PETTY AND GO FU-," Kyo covered her mouth, threw her over his shoulder, and carried her out of the room, Yuki and Tohru following after them. The whole time, Ayumi protested. "Damn you Kyo! Let me go, I'm not done with those jealous bitches yet! Are you even listening to me dammit? PUT ME DOWN!" Kyo dropped outside the classroom and kneeled in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her.

"Kyo-kun what are you-," Tohru began but Yuki stopped her.

"Honda-San it's okay. Ayumi has had outbursts like this since she was little, and the only way to get her to stop is to literally shake her out of it." He explained.

"Mi-mi, you need to stop. Do you understand? I know you're upset, but you can't take it out on others."

"You're one to talk Kyo-Nii." She sniffed. "You haven't called me 'Mi-mi' since we were little." She wiped away her tears before she hugged the boy. "I'm sorry that I get like this. I try so hard to control but- but-" She started crying uncontrollably. Kyo froze, obviously not knowing what to do, and Tohru ended up being the one to comfort the girl.

"Ayumi-Chan? It's okay, you don't need to cry. You were just defending that girl. You did a good thing and it's not like this happens all the time."

"It does happen all the time! No matter where I go, or what I do, something happens and I just... Snap! But I don't want to, and I try so hard to keep from doing it. I just can't stand people who act like those girls and it sets me off." Ayumi sighed, placing her head in her hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you Ayumi-Chan. You're the sweetest girl I've ever met, and I know that even when you snap you are thinking of others. I mean, that's why you got so angry in the first place, because those girls weren't being fair."

"Thank you Tohru-Chan. You made me feel better." The four students walked back into the classroom together, and Ayumi didn't apologize for her actions because those girls had it coming. _Huh, let's see how many people call me "princess" now._ She thought bitterly.

{MAGICALLY FAST FORWARDING THROUGH TIME}

Ayumi sat at her desk at home with an American newspaper article in front of her. The headline read _Daughter and Son Orphaned After Mother and Grandparents Die in Car Accident. _The girl began to read the article for the upteenth time, as if she would find something new.

"On January 12th, Haruka Nightingale was driving with her parents in law, Charles and Angeline Nightingale, to see her son and daughter's recital at their school, Williams Secondary School For the Talented and Gifted, when they were run off the road by a drunk driver, who is still at large. The three ran into a tree and died on impact. 'It feels like I can't breath,' says Nightingale's fifteen year old daughter, Kana. 'Like someone is squeezing my throat, knowing that they're gone. And at the same time, I have this hope that this is all just a bad dream and I'm going to wake up at any moment.' Her thirteen year old brother expressed his anger towards the drunk driver. 'I just want to know how you can sleep at night knowing you've ruined someone's life.' The two teens will be living with their grandmother's brother."

Ayumi's eyes began to water as she looked at the photo of the family. She gently brushed her fingers over the faces, lingering over the one that was a mirror image of her own. A knock sounded at the door and Ayumi wiped her eyes hurriedly.

"Come in." The door opened and Tohru walked in with two cups.

"I brought you some tea. Are you okay?" She asked, seeing her friend's face.

"Not really. Tohru-Chan, would you like to hear a story?"

"Oh um yes. I think."

"Okay. Once upon a time a woman named Haruka fell deeply in love with an American man named Ryan. She was only 18, and he was 23, but that didn't matter to them. However, Haruka's parents did not approve of Ryan, and had arranged for her to marry a distant cousin. Haruka's sister had already married someone against their parents' wishes, and had been disowned by the family. In order to keep Haruka from disobeying them, she wasn't aloud to leave her home, but with the help of some of her cousins she was able to sneak out and spent everyday with Ryan. After a year, he proposed to her, and the two began making plans to get Haruka to America. One day, Haruka realized she was pregnant, and hid it from her family for the next six months. Her parents found out and were furious. Haruka probably would have been disowned by them if not for the Head of the Family having a dream telling him that she was pregnant with the Head of the Angels."

"Angels?! Ayumi-Chan is this-" Ayumi placed a finger on Tohru's lips.

"Don't interrupt. Now where was I? Oh yes. When they learned she was pregnant with the Head of the Angels, they kept it a secret from Haruka, but began to make plans to separate mother from child. You see, the Head of the Family would pay them a great amount for the Head of the Angels, but they knew Haruka would never allow it, even though they felt that she owed them. Haruka ended up giving birth to twins, both of whom were angels, but there was no way for anyone to know that. Her parents brought in the Head of the Family him which child was the angel. Since both were, he accidentally chose the baby that wasn't the Head of the Angels. Haruka's parents took the child, and they told Haruka that the baby had died. For two days Haruka wept over the loss of her child before finally running away with Ryan and their baby to America. No one has heard from them since. Three weeks after she was gone, her parents took the baby they had to the Head of the Family for the discovering ceremony. Even though they were certain that the baby was the Head of the Angels, it was still customary to do this, so the baby was passed down, one by one, through the members of the Zodiac. When the dog held the child, he began to cry and refused to pass her on. Right below her left shoulder a paw print appeared, and everyone knew she was the Angel of the Dog. "

"B-but t-that means-"

"Haruka is my mother, Ryan is my father, and the Head of the Angels is my twin sister."

**That is all for today! I hope to have more for you soon! Please review! Till next time!**


End file.
